


First Of May

by n_nami



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, J2M, M/M, Oral, Threesome, bottom!Jensen, face fucking, one-night-stand that turns out to be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Jensen is the prime example for people working in positions with a lot of responsibility who prefer to be submissive during sex. Jensen just doesn't like ordering people around when he's in bed with them; which also makes it hard to say what he wants and needs. Jared and Misha, however, are more than glad to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Of May

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this out of my system and I needed some practice writing J2M porn.
> 
> I own nothing except every mistake in this.

Today is one of those days.

Jensen knows it from the moment he steps into the shower and feels that specific kind of buzzing, that tickle of restlessness under his skin. It floods his veins, strong and overwhelming, adrenaline making his head spin and his heart beat faster. While he tries to shower as usual, his hands skimming over his body with practiced motion, Jensen focuses on the task at hand, but the nervous feeling in the back of his head just won't leave.

Especially not when he trails his hands down to his ass, between his cheeks, to clean himself. He can't refrain from dipping the tip of his index finger into his ass, just a second, a tiny, nerve-wracking second, to tease himself and ruin himself for the rest of the day.

Yeah, today is one of those days where he can't sit still until he's been well and thoroughly fucked.

He sits through the morning meeting barely able to keep his head in the game, which he really should as the CEO. Maybe he snaps at Garrison a bit too harsh about the half-assed state of his report, and maybe the intern doesn't need to be reprimanded like that, but sue him, Jensen's cranky when he's horny.

He hates that feeling. Not being horny, but feeling needy and dependent and craving something he can't satisfy himself. It's like an itch he can't scratch.

The bitch of it is, finding someone to scratch the itch for him is not really Jensen's strong suit.

Sure, he's known as a clear-headed, down-to-earth businessman who runs Ackles Corp. with just the right amount of strength. His Texan charm has landed him one deal or the other in the past, but when it comes to flirting and picking guys up? Jensen's a stuttering, blushing mess.

He also hates clubs, for obvious reasons.

But when he returns home that evening – and 8 p.m. is early for him, so Jensen is actually kind of grateful for his restlessness – and eyes his favorite vibrator, thick and purple and fitting so perfectly into him, he also knows it won't be enough.

Jensen wants, needs, craves the real thing tonight.

He doesn't bother to change his clothes, just leaves his suit jacket and tie at home, rolls up the sleeves of his crisp white dress shirt, and fixes it where it's stuffed into his pants.

The 'Unicorn' is a pretty low-key gay bar just a block away from main street, and Jensen can actually stand it because it plays good classic rock and country music, has a pool table and the people there aren't dancing on the tables while on drugs. Which, you know, might not be what people do at clubs these days but Jensen hasn't been to one since his early twenties. He shoves the thought that it must've been ten years since then to the back of his mind where it belongs, then flops down on the only free stool at the end of the bar.

The guy beside him sits with his back towards him, so Jensen doesn't care much. He's here to look for and maybe find someone, but if the guy can't even acknowledge him, that's his loss.

Jensen orders a beer from the barkeeper and tries to ignore his sardonic smile. A smile Jensen knows all too well because it means 'Hey, I wouldn't mind getting my ass fucked by you tonight'. While Jensen might enjoy topping just as much as the next guy, he's so not in the mood today, but he's not going to explain to some twink that the butch-looking, suit-wearing corporate guy in half his work clothes would really love to be the one to take it up the ass tonight.

That's the other thing. Jensen is really not that talented when it comes to voicing his needs and wishes in bed. Dirty talk? Hell no. Jensen is pushy when he bottoms, but he can't just tell a guy that he'd really have his thick, fat cock stuffed in his ass. Just the thought of saying it like that makes him blush.

Which turns out to be a bit inconvenient when the barkeeper delivers his beer and Jensen looks up to find his neighbor's conversation partner staring at him. The guy's tall, with half-long, floppy brown hair, a broad chest and a shoulder-to-waist-ratio to die for. If he's proportionate all over, Jensen is really done for tonight.

Tall, dark and handsome doesn't even stop staring at him when Jensen meets his slanted, indefinably colored eyes. No, he even smiles at Jensen and it's like the sun is rising, it's that blinding, even if it only lasts barely a second before the guy averts his eyes and turns back to his conversation.

Fuck, he's even hotter when he takes a pull from his bottle of beer, neck long and stretched and Adam's apple bopping with each swallow. There's a stray drop of sweat running down the side of the guy's neck, and Jensen has the acute urge to lick it off.

Opposite hot guy, the man he's been talking to stirs on his seat, then turns halfway around to shoot a curious look at Jensen – with the bluest eyes Jensen has ever seen. How the tall guy can even look at him when he's got _this_ right in front of him, Jensen has no idea. The curly dark hair is adorable, too, and the dark five-o'clock-shadow is mouthwatering.

He avoids the two men who are obviously here with each other, and tries to skim over the other patrons of the bar. It's not like he has a type – he hasn't, except that he doesn't let twinks fuck him, that somehow never ended well – but he can't help but look for guys that are taller than him or have piercing blue eyes, and can't find any except the two beside him.

After about twenty minutes of sipping his beer in silence, Jensen is promptly approached by a guy – a _boy_ – about half his age with a shy smile. Figures.

Jensen shakes his head politely and smiles apologetically to spare the twink any more embarrassment.

The people still arriving are either lesbians or gay couples or uninteresting, and Jensen already sighs inwardly. When it looks like he won't get lucky here tonight, he decides to take a leak and then leave. The purple vibrator will have to do, no matter how unsatisfied it will leave Jensen.

It's been way too long since he last got laid, but that's the fault of his job.

When Jensen returns from the bathroom, the barkeeper waves him over, and Jensen already has his wallet in hand to pay for his one beer.

Instead of holding out his hand, the barkeeper pulls another bottle of beer out from under the counter, same label he had before, and opens it for Jensen. “From the guys over there,” he adds with a nod at the pool table.

That's when Jensen notices tall guy and blue eyes at the other end of the room, both looking at him. Jensen feels awkward as hell, but lifts his drink in a silent toast nonetheless and wonders what the meaning of this is.

He watches from afar how tall guy practically devastates blue eyes at pool, with that big grin on his face that shows off his dimples and makes Jensen sigh once more.

At his obvious and foreseeable win, the tall one even lifts his arms to whoop loudly, looking all but five years old. However, all Jensen can focus on is the strip of tanned skin revealed under the guy's shirt, and a pair of Saxx underwear. Which, shit. That guy is packing, Jensen knows it, and now that he knows, he feels his own cock throbbing hard against the refines of his slacks.

For a moment, Jensen closes his eyes to calm down. Slacks aren't the most forgiving of clothes when it comes to hiding inappropriate boners.

“You seem uneasy,” a voice beside him says, and it takes Jensen another moment and a look up at blue eyes standing in front of him. “Anything I can help you with?” he adds, his voice still warm and amused, but with a hint of salaciousness.

Jensen feels heat rise up on his cheeks. “I... um...” he stutters, and if his employees would see him like that he'd be the company's joke for the rest of the century.

But yeah, those blue eyes turn him too mush, as do those full lips stretched into a grin.

“Forgive my friend here,” another voice adds, just as warm but deeper, with a light twang and and easy, deep roll of the words.

Jensen can only blame the blue eyes of... well, blue eyes, for distracting him so he didn't even notice tall guy approaching and slapping his hand onto blue eyes' shoulder.

“No problem,” Jensen manages, almost choking, so he takes a sip of his beer. “Thanks for this,” he adds at the afterthought.

Tall guy waves him off. “You're welcome. Hey, you wanna play pool with me? This loser here sucks at it. No fun playing if you know you're winning.”

There seems to be a secret meaning behind the words that Jensen doesn't get, because tall guy is grinning a bit lopsided now and like he's proud for making a good pun. Or innuendo, at that case. Jesus, Jensen's not able to think straight in the presence of those two.

“I don't even know your name,” he blurts out after an awkward moment of silence.

“I'm Jared,” tall guy says, “The short weirdo is Misha.”

“Hey,” blue eyes waves a bit, then turns to his tall friend. Jared, right. “And excuse you, I'm not short. I'm tall, too, it's just not my fault that you dwarf everyone around you.”

“Aw,” Jared teases. “That's a compliment in some areas and you know it.”

Misha wiggles his eyebrows.

The bickering and flirting reminds Jensen of a couple, and he's reminded that he wanted to get out of here, that he's got no right to interfere. “Listen, I don't know, I mean, I'm not even good at pool-”

“Dude, there's no way you can be worse than Misha. There simply is no worse than Misha,” Jared winks and gets a light punch against his shoulder from Misha.

“Right here, Jay, right here,” Misha states with a shake of his head.

“Please, one game,” Jared almost begs. The way he looks at Jensen makes him think of a tiny, puppy dog, and like hell Jensen can say no to him.

“Alright,” he agrees hesitantly, then remembers that he didn't even tell them his name. How rude. “I'm Jensen, by the way.”

“Jensen, hm,” Misha looks at him thoughtfully. “Unusual. I like it.”

Jared wordlessly shoves Misha towards the pool table and spares Jensen from having to give an answers he can't even think of.

Turns out, Jared's not just tall in comparison to Misha, he's also a great player in comparison to Misha. In reality, he's decent and so's Jensen, and before they realize it, they've played three rounds and managed to make Jensen warm up to them. Jensen isn't an antisocial guy, he just needs his time to get to know other people. And Jared and Misha help him relax in their way, making friendly conversation and immediately start winding him up if he misses or happens to sink the white ball. Jensen feels comfortable and at home after just five minutes with them.

That, of course, doesn't help Jensen in the least with the state of his body. He's still horny as hell, and whenever Jared bends over the table, his glorious, perky ass on display, Jensen's dick leaks a bit more precome into the cotton of his pants. Misha's leer at Jensen bending over the table is hard to miss, too.

When the clock on the wall tells them it's ten p.m., Jared asks, his voice lowered, “Do you have work in the morning?”

“Unfortunately, yeah,” Jensen sighs, because for once, he'd love to spend more time with these two. Probably not around a pool table but something much cozier and softer, like a bed, but maybe they'll get there--

“That mean you can't come home with us, or...?” Misha asks, as straightforward as ever.

Jensen kind of likes that about him, even if it makes him ten kinds of nervous and flustered. “What do you mean with that?” he coughs.

That's when Jared leans in, trails his lips down the shell of his ear for a moment, before whispering low and gravelly, “I live just a few blocks away. Come home with us. Promise, you won't regret it.”

The words almost slay Jensen, make his knees wobbly and his insides curl with pleasure and need. Then he remembers. “The two of you? Aren't you a couple or something?”

“Misha and I?” Jared laughed.

“No, we're just friends with exceptions,” Misha supplies with an inviting grin. “Exceptions like every other weekend. Or like you.”

And Jensen knows he should tell them what to expect, that he's not bossy and dominant in bed, that he'd be perfectly happy lying on his belly with Jared's cock buried to the hilt in his ass.

“Come with us,” Jared repeats, and Jensen must've spaced out a bit because he speaks slow and seductively. “We'll make it so good for you. Make you forget about work in the morning.”

Jensen nods jerkily, then empties the last of his beer with three quick swallows. His stomach is in knots of anticipation, a shiver running up his spine. His cock has been intrigued for the past two hours, so it's not complaining about the change of plans, either.

If anything, Jensen feels the itch start to get more intense, wishes he'd had at least put in an anal plug at home to have something in his ass right now, holding him open. Knowing he's going to get some by the end of the night makes it even harder to hold back for that little while longer.

“Let's go to my place,” he finds himself saying, despite his house being a mess – the cleaning lady won't be there until the weekend and it's only Thursday. “We can walk there, it's barely a few minutes. Don't have any tenants that could complain.”

Before he knows what's happening, they're outside, and someone paid for their drinks and then he leads the way, and by the time Jensen realizes that he's about to have an honest-to-god threesome, they're at home.

Turns out, neither Jared nor Misha care about the disorder.

Once they're in his bedroom with the king-size bed, they're too busy stripping Jensen from his clothes anyway. Jared pulls his dress shirt off, almost popping the buttons, but then gets distracted by kissing Jensen, and fuck – he's a damn good kisser. 

Misha takes over while Jared opens his own pants to slide them to the floor, leaving him in nothing but his socks when he sinks down in front of Jensen.

Obviously, Jensen likes blowjobs, but to prevent further misunderstandings, he states quick and just loud enough, “I'm not a top, you know.”

“Aw,” Misha says with a grimace. “And there I'd hoped for the real deal when we get to the bondage part.”

Jensen eyes him curiously. “What?”

Jared looks up at his friend from where he's kneeling on the floor.

“What? A cop has handcuffs.”

“Oh, god, Mish,” Jared breaks out into a deep, rolling laughter that goes straight to Jensen's cock. “He said he's not a _top._ ”

Jensen is just happy that he didn't need to repeat the sentence and laughs, too.

Misha's eyes widen. “Oh. So, you'd like to bottom?”

Jensen nods, and without a look in the mirror, Jensen knows from the heat on his face that he's blushing crimson red by now.

“Okay,” Misha replies lightheartedly. “Reversible or strictly bottoming?”

“Tonight, uh, strictly... not always, though,” Jensen finds himself stuttering.

“You're not really comfortable talking about this, are you?” Jared addresses him, then, and watches him amused.

“Not really, no,” Jensen sighs, elated that they're so quick on the uptake. “Don't get me wrong, I'm not embarrassed about what I like or what I want, I'm just... not into dirty talk. Doesn't give me anything. Turns me off when I have to talk like a porn star.”

Jared nods slowly, as does Misha when he says, “We'll make it easier for you. Yes or No, simple as that. Alright?”

“Yes,” Jensen smiles, giving Misha a little wink. It's not like he isn't confident in himself, his preferences or his body; but liking to have someone fuck him into next Sunday or saying “Fuck me in the ass until I can't sit tomorrow” are two very different things. The latter words just sound weird coming from Jensen's mouth, he feels uncomfortable voicing them, and he's weirded out more than turned on.

Misha fixes him with with a scrutinizing look, then says, his voice dropping about two octaves, “How about Jared here--” he interrupts himself to reach down and cradle Jared's cheek, then runs his fingers up into his hair to curl it around the brown strands. “--gives you the blowjob of your life, because trust me, he's good at that. Then I'm gonna spread you out on that bed and gonna finger you until you're begging me to fuck you. Or have Jared fuck you.”

And, well, hearing the words is different from having to say them, too. Jensen feels a dizzying rush of arousal shoot through him, and god yes, he needs all of this.

“Yes or No?” Misha asks, like that's even a question.

“God, yes,” Jensen moans as he feels blood rushing down to his already hardening cock, feels the tingle deep in the root of his spine, the knot in his lower abdomen that will explode to give him a mind-blowing orgasm later.

It's then that Jared leans forward to open his pants, unfastening the belt and popping the button, and licks his lips. Jensen can tell how much he's looking forward to this, and not just because of his flushed, hard, gloriously fat cock twitching between his muscular legs.

“Appreciate what you see?” Misha murmurs low in his ear, and Jensen almost jumps from surprise when arms wrap around his waist. “Would you like to have that cock in your mouth later? Stretching your lips until your jaw hurts?”

“Yes,” Jensen answers breathlessly as Jared, who has finally freed him of his pants and underwear, sucks him straight down. For a moment, he gasps for air at the overwhelming feeling of tight, wet heat around his dick. Jared curls his tongue around the head, teases him just right, before nibbling up and down the shaft. The sight of it is glorious, and Jensen doesn't know what to do with his hands, so he curls them around Misha's on his stomach.

“Wanna have Jared beneath you, helpless and needy while you can control when he gets to come?”

Jensen sighs, but no, that's not what he wants, so he shakes his head and forces his eyes away from Jared on his knees to look at Misha over his shoulder, begging him to understand. Misha seems irritated for a second before he lights up.

“Oh, I see. So you wanna have Jared fuck your mouth? Gag you on that huge dick?” Misha grins. “That it?”

Right in that moment, Jared lifts his hand to cup Jensen's balls in his palm, rolls them through his fingers, so Jensen's nod gets interrupted by a loud groan. “Shit,” Jensen whispers, the mental image enough to make his own cock twitch in Jared's mouth.

“I take that as a yes,” Misha chuckles, then pulls away from Jensen to strip his own clothes off efficiently. 

Jensen's eyes are drawn to him, his lithe, muscled body, toned in all the right places and tanned from the sun. Jensen reaches out to pull Misha towards him and kiss him senseless.

Misha's lips are warm and soft under his, and when he's pushing his tongue against Jensen's, tangling them, Jensen is about to go crazy from the sensation of both Misha's and Jared's mouths on him.

It's good like this, really fucking good, and Jensen moans helplessly into Misha's mouth when Jared has found the perfect rhythm.

But just when he's about to come, Jared retreats, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and gets to his feet.

Jensen is acutely reminded of Jared's height and of his own size kink. God, he'll climb that guy like a tree.

Jared smirks as if he read Jensen's thoughts, then leans down for a kiss. The touch of Jared's lips is different; not because he still tastes of Jensen, salty and delicious, but also because he kisses harder, more demanding than Misha does, and Jensen turns to putty in his hands and he's not the least bit ashamed of that fact.

And when Jared reaches down to Jensen's thighs to lift him up, Jensen wraps his legs around Jared's waist instinctively. Even though he almost loses his mind because of the sheer hotness of Jared being able to lift him, a grown-ass man, just like that.

Jared carries him to the bed, sits down so Jensen's in his lap, then rolls them over in one swift move. Once again Jensen looks at Jared in wonder.

“Like that, don't you? Being manhandled around?” Misha asks from where he kneels down on the bed beside Jensen, and he sounds about as wrecked as Jensen feels.

Misha's hand is busy pumping his cock, fist tightly wrapped around it. It's smaller than Jared's, and that's not much of a surprise considering Jared's size, but it's thick and Jensen can make out the veins on its side and he can't wait to get it into his mouth.

Jensen's position is perfect – laying on his back while Jared is watching from above - so he runs his hand around Misha's hip and squeezes the ass he had admired from afar, then pulls Misha towards him.

“C'mere, wanna suck you,” he mumbles, slightly embarrassed by those three words only.

Somehow, it seems to hit a button on Misha's part, because Misha moans before he pushes his hips forward, allowing Jensen to lift his head and wrap his lips around the flushed tip of his cock. Jensen mirrors the moan immediately as soon as his mouth is filled with Misha's perfectly fitting cock and his senses are overwhelmed by the heady scent and the velvety smooth skin dragging over his tongue. He moves his mouth quickly up and down, enjoys the quiet gasps coming from above, both from Misha and Jared.

A hand cups his cheek and makes his eyes fly open to find Misha looking down with a begging look on his face. “Can I fuck your mouth?” he asks, his voice breaking mid-sentence.

Jensen pulls of for just a second, to say, “Of course,” raw and throaty, then sucks Misha back down, keeping his mouth and throat relaxed. The hand shifts from his cheek to the back of his head, cradling his neck for stability when Misha starts to move, jerky little thrust into Jensen's mouth. He's careful not to gag Jensen or cut off his airways, and Jensen appreciates it, but he can definitely take it. He also _needs_ more than that. So he slides down until his nose is buried in Misha's dark pubic hair and the head of Misha's cock hits the back of his throat.

“Fuck,” Misha curses with emphasis.

Jared chimes in with a groan, and Jensen can only guess that he's standing beside the bed. “God, Jensen, your fucking mouth,” Jared comments.

He hums appreciatively and looks up at Misha, daring him to give him everything, and luckily Misha gets it. He pulls out just to thrust his dick deeper into Jensen's mouth, holding him down for a second. Jensen swallows around the thick length in his mouth and it's not easy, but it makes Misha sigh and gasp. His own cock, standing needy and neglected between his legs, is twitching for something, just a little stimulation, so Jensen reaches down to stroke himself.

“Na-uh,” he hears Jared's disapproving voice, and then a huge palm takes the place of his own hand on his cock. It's slippery and wet with lube, so Jensen knows what's coming next. Knows it and wants it and craves it so bad that he's moaning around the cock being thrust relentlessly into his mouth. Jensen arches his back, rolls his hips to give Jared an idea of what exactly he should do with that lubed hand of his, and Jared just chuckles low in his throat.

“Want me to put those fingers to good use?” Jared asks teasingly.

Jensen looks at him from the corner of his eyes and nods as best as he can while having his lips around the base of Misha's dick.

Misha is still holding him in that position, and it's ridiculous how much Jensen gets off on being controlled like that, when Jared trails the tip of his index finger around his asshole.

God, he needs that finger inside of himself, stat.

Jensen bears down when Jared dips just the tip of his finger into the puckered hole, even manages to get half of it in in one go, before Jared can react and hold him in place with his spare hand.

“I just love how much you need it,” Jared supplies smugly from where he's kneeling between Jensen's spread legs. “Don't worry, you're gonna get a cock inside of you until the end of the night. You'll get it good and hard until you'll walk funny tomorrow. And when I'm done with you, Misha will do the rest.”

During his talk, Jared works one finger into him, and then a second one when he notices how relaxed Jensen already is. Jared's finger might be thick, but it's nothing compared to Jensen's favorite vibrator – and he takes that one without any preparation, these days.

Misha is well on his way to fucking Jensen's throat raw and he loves every second of it when Misha suddenly retreats. Jensen moans in disappointment. When Misha lays down beside Jensen, he smiles apologetically and curls his hand around Jensen's waist, mumbling, “I need to see this.”

Jared gives them both a wicked grin, then slips in a third finger with ease. “Fuck, you're so loose. Bet I could fuck you already.”

“Please,” Jensen begs brokenly, and Misha comments it with a moan as he's pressing a line of kisses down towards the hard nub that is Jensen's right nipple.

“Please what?” Jared teases again, waits a moment before adding his pinky. 

The stretch is barely painful and Jensen moans as he throws his head back into his pillow.

Jared raises an eyebrow and smirks, “'Please fuck me right now, Jared?'”

“Yeah,” Jensen sighs on the exhale. “Please, please, do it.”

Misha produces a condom from somewhere, and Jensen only notices that it's not one of his, since he hasn't stocked up on XXL condoms lately. Jared rolls it down his cock with practiced ease and covers it generously with lube.

“Alright?” he pants, his eyes dropping to half-mast as he lines himself up.

Jensen feels the itch, deep and more prominent than ever, so close to being fulfilled, and nods again.

When Jared pushes in, bottoming out in one swift, fluent move, Jensen almost loses it. But Jared holds still, shifts so he can lift up Jensen's hips and slide his thighs under his ass, which allows him better access. When he starts to move, Jensen notices quickly that this position also makes Jared's dick drag over his prostate at every thrust, scratching the itch the best way possible.

“Fuck,” he curses and arches his back into Jared's body.

“You look so hot split open on his cock, Jensen,” Misha praises, his voice husky when he half-whispers into Jensen's ear. “Do you like it, the way he fucks you right through the mattress?”

Jared's thrust increase in speed and intensity, every time he slams into Jensen's body making Jensen shiver. He doesn't want to come yet, he needs to drag this out and enjoy it for as long as he can, but it's damn hard not giving in right then.

Misha holds him, one hand combing through Jensen's messed-up hair slowly while the other trails circles on his stomach, so close to Jensen's dick that it's making him desperate. Jensen moans and writhes on Jared's cock, buried so deep in his ass, and Misha leans in to kiss the sighs and groans right out of his mouth with infuriatingly slow strokes of his tongue.

“Misha,” Jensen sighs when they come up for air. “Please, just... do something, I need... I need something more.”

“Something more?” Misha smirks after a second's hesitation, “Like this?” And with that, he uncurls his hand from Jensen's hair to slide down the bed.

Jared leans back to give him some space, and where Jensen expected Misha to wrap his hand around his cock and stroke him, Misha's hand does something else entirely.

Misha runs his fingertips down the inside of Jensen's loin and down to where Jared's dick holds him open. At the touch of Misha's index finger at his stretched and tender rim, Jensen can't help but let out a deep moan. And when Misha works his finger into him alongside Jared's dick, it takes all but two thrusts for Jensen to practically fly over the edge.

Before Jensen knows what's happening, he feels the pulsing of his muscles clenching around Misha's finger and Jared's cock, and he's coming, shooting dirty-white stripes all over his stomach.

Misha chuckles and Jared smirks when Jensen is coherent enough to look at them afterwards.

“Fuck, that was hot,” Jared smiles proudly while running his hand through the mess on Jensen's stomach. “You coming untouched on my cock... gotta say, haven't had that before.”

“Yeah, me either,” Jensen admits with a worn-out and happy smile.

Beside him, Misha is kneeling on the mattress, stroking his cock and panting. Jensen looks up at his gaping lips and knows he's going to need to kiss them some more to be truly satisfied.

His thoughts are interrupted by Jared rolling them over so Jensen sits across his lap and Jared's huge cock slips just that bit deeper into him. The feeling is glorious, being so spread out and so perfectly filled, and Jensen moans again from the sheer pleasure running through his body. He already came, and Jared doesn't need to do this, but Jensen selfishly wants to feel him when he comes. He bears down hard and takes Jared all the way in, riding him with hard, quick rolls of his hips.

When he notices Jared's eyes rolling back and his eyelids falling shut with pleasure, Jensen grins at him, then leans down to steal a kiss.

“I have an idea,” Jared whispers against his lips. “Mish?”

“Yeah?” Misha's strung-out voice answers from behind Jensen.

“You thinking what I'm thinking?”

“Probably.”

Jared smirks, then looks expectantly at Jensen. “Ever had two cocks inside of you at the same time?”

“No,” Jensen shakes his head, feels another wave of arousal hit him hard. It's like he's a hormonal teenager again, his refractory period shortened so significantly.

“You wanna? Because I think you can do it,” Jared says, his voice dripping with arousal and rumbling rough and deep and going straight to Jensen's cock. “We're gonna make you feel so good, fuck you so good until you're coming again, fill you with our dicks the way you're begging for.”

“Geez, the mouth on you,” Jensen gasps, because those words have riled him up already. “Do it,” he adds after a pause.

Misha scrambles for a condom from the bedside table and rolls it on with shaky hands. The hand he lubes up to slick up his dick works its way around the base of Jared's cock, allowing Misha to slip his index finger into Jensen, just like before.

All Jensen can do at this point is let Jared cradle him in his arms and pant into his neck, trying not to have Jared's hair tickle his nose. Jared's good at distracting Jensen, too, kissing him and nibbling at his neck when Misha adds a second finger. The burn is inevitably there, what with Jared's wonderful cock and Misha's careful fingers spreading him incredibly open, but the pleasure is too much for Jensen to focus on anything but just that.

“'s good, I'm good,” Jensen finds himself panting, gasping for air, eventually.

Misha's answering groan is sending shivers up his spine, and the fingers retreat.

Jensen feels his heart racing in his chest, the beat heavy and thunderous against the inside of his ribcage. He knows Misha is careful, and so is Jared, but this is a lot and – the mattress dips under him, and the next second, Jensen feels the blunt head of Misha's dick pushing against his rim, entering him alongside Jared's cock. It fits surprisingly well, slipping in without much resistance, and Jensen's arms are straining and trembling.

“Wow,” Misha comments breathlessly from behind him, running his hand over the small of Jensen's back. “God, Jensen, the way you're just taking it.”

“Move,” is all Jensen can answer in a whisper, his heart still beating way too fast, his body taken over by the intense pleasure and yet still needing more. Needing Misha and Jared to move, to be exact.

Misha pulls back carefully, and when he pushes in, it's Jared who retreats. That way, they fuck him alternately without stopping once, and it's the consistency of it, them stretching him out so fulfilling, that makes Jensen chase his second orgasm, makes him work his hand between his and Jared's stomach to stroke himself.

Beneath him, Jared is panting, moaning repeatedly, and Jensen quietly admires his stamina. He surges in for a kiss, swallowing all those needy little gasps Jared makes, and Jared is barely able to kiss back, he's already that out of it. Misha isn't much better behind him, leaning his forehead on Jensen's back as his thrusts become jerky and irregular.

“I'm gonna--” Jensen breaks off, his own hand working his cock as best as he can in the confined space he has. He allows his orgasm to take him away once more, and this time, he can feel every little sensation leading up to the moment.

Every inch of Misha's cock as he slowly fucks him towards completion, every inch sliding in and out of him, the head catching at the rim before being buried inside him once again.

Every twitch of Jared's dick as he's coming just a second before Jensen, filling the condom and scrambling for purchase with his hands on Jensen's back, scratching it in the process.

Every beat of his heart as his second orgasm wrings itself out of his body, covering Jared's trained abs in come.

Jensen breaks down afterwards, and Jared holds him through the aftershocks of one of the best climaxes he's ever had. They both pull out of him immediately, for which Jensen is thankful. It's all too much right now, he's oversensitive and post-coital and really fucking happy anyway.

He feels a hand brush the cheek of his ass, and when Jensen looks over his shoulder, he finds Misha stripping off his condom in a haste.

“What about you?” Jensen mumbles, suddenly aware that Misha is the only one not having come yet.

“I'm gonna take care of this, don't worry,” Misha chuckles, places one knee between Jensen's and Jared's entwined legs, the other beside Jensen's hip. He strokes his cock swift and efficiently, his hand dragging over Jensen's ass at every move.

It takes him barely five strokes to hit his orgasm, his plush, delicious lips dropping open in pleasure. Jensen catches himself at the thought that Misha's blissed-out face is one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen.

After he coats Jensen's back in a layer of come, Misha rolls over to lay down beside them with a lazy grin.

“Got what you wanted?” he asks, eyes locking with Jensen's. They're still as blue as at the bar, and Jensen really likes that particular shade of blue.

“More than that,” Jensen chuckles. “Thank you, it was just what I needed.”

“You're cute when you're blushing, by the way,” Jared adds with a boyish grin.

On a whim, Jensen leans down to kiss him, long and thoroughly, before reaching over and doing the same to Misha. “Stay,” Jensen whispers to them. “I just need to take a shower, can't lay down with you like this.”

Misha laughs out loud at the picture Jensen must present right now, his back and torso covered in layers of come, some already drying to crusts. Jensen doesn't mind, he just walks to the ensuite bathroom with a satisfied smile and a swing in his step. Jared wolf-whistles after him, and Jensen winks at him over his shoulder.

After Jensen cleaned himself up, he returns to the bedroom with a warm washcloth. He offers it to Misha, who uses it to clean Jared's stomach because Jared's already passed out and snoring slightly.

“He always falls asleep right after sex,” Misha notes amused, a smile on his lips.

“You can stay the night if you want, you know,” Jensen offers as he takes back the soiled washcloth and throws it in the approximate proximity of the laundry basket.

“I think he already decided that for us,” Misha grins with a nod at Jared.

Jensen just hums as he slips into bed beside Jared, who lays sprawled out on his back with a tiny smile tugging at the edges of his lips. He doesn't leave them much room, so Jensen uses the rare opportunity and snuggles up to him, curling himself around Jared's huge body. Misha does the same from the other side, and Jensen reaches for the light switch.

Misha kisses him before they wish each other goodnight.

***

The next morning, Jensen wakes up with Jared's hair in his face, tickling his nose, and Misha's foot over his legs.

“G'morning,” Jared whispers into his ear, smiling blindingly bright.

“Morning,” Jensen hums as he lifts his head to assess the situation, then promptly drops his head back onto Jared's chest. “Five more minutes.”

“I really need to go to the bathroom, though,” Jared says apologetically.

Jensen sighs, but lets him get to his feet, which in turn makes Misha wake up.

“Breakfast?” he asks sleepily.

“Yes please!” Jared shouts from the bathroom.

“I'll see what I've got,” Jensen smiles, then sits up to rub his eyes. He really hates getting up early, and his alarm wouldn't have gone off for another half hour.

After disabling it, Jensen pads out of the room and downstairs, not caring about putting on any clothes. It's not like his two guests haven't seen him naked before. And it's not like they hadn't fucked him so thoroughly that Jensen indeed walks a bit funny today. His ass is sore in all the best ways imaginable, and so are his legs and arms. He's aching all over and he loves it.

Also, Jensen has never been a morning person, but today, he's in a disgustingly good mood.

He hums a random Taylor Swift song that has been stuck in his brain for three days when he prepares coffee and scrambled eggs for three people.

“My, that's a sight for sore eyes,” Jared's voice pulls Jensen out of his cooking-induced trance.

Jensen turns around to find Jared leaning in the doorway, only clad in what could've been Misha's boxers, Jensen's not sure. It all happened so fast yesterday.

Instead of a witty response he can't give anyway, Jensen winks. “You want bacon?”

“Always,” Jared answers as he walks over to the fridge.

“Make yourself at home,” Jensen offers, smiling at him. “Help yourself to whatever you want.”

Jared nods, then looks the fridge up and down, eventually taking out the OJ. With a cheeky, flirtatious smile, he turns to Jensen, then drinks straight out of the carton, which – woah, shouldn't be half as hot as it makes Jensen.

“What if I want something that's not... food?” Jared asks when he puts the carton on the counter.

“Like?” Jensen prompts curiously, expecting a lewd joke about proteins.

“A good morning kiss?” Jared inquires, seeming almost sheepish, and it's so adorable that Jensen can't help himself.

He closes the gap between them with one quick step and kisses Jared, first a bit awkward and stiff, but when they rediscover the confidence from last night, Jared's lips opening up under Jensen's, it's just perfect. Maybe a bit too wet, but Jensen doesn't mind – not when Jared's lips are grazing over his so maddeningly slow and sensual.

“What a sight for sore eyes,” Misha interrupts them, and Jared promptly bursts out laughing.

“Jay said the same thing,” Jensen answers amused, then realizes his slip of tongue. “Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--”

“Don't worry,” Jared turns to Jensen and grins widely. “I like you calling me Jay.” With that, he steals the spatula from Jensen's hand and tends to the bacon sizzling in the frying pan.

“So, do I get one, too?” Misha asks, stepping up to them and resting his hand on Jared's lower back.

Jensen just grins at him and pulls him into his arms to kiss him.

And while Misha's tongue – which smells minty, so he probably used Jensen's Listerine – tangles with his and Misha smiles into the kiss, Jensen finds himself thinking that he could get used to this.

Especially when Misha tugs at Jared's boxers afterwards to get his attention, then goes up on tiptoes to kiss him good morning, too.

Jensen feels weird and excited and a strange ball of feelings is forming in his chest at the sight of Jared and Misha making out in front of his eyes. Not jealousy, but something affectionate and almost scary.

They decide to have breakfast on the porch, and Jensen is once again glad that his backyard is out of his neighbors' view. Not everyone needs to see three guys, all practically naked since Jared's the only one wearing anything, while pulling up the roller blind.

When Misha sees the pool, though, he whoops and takes off. He looks like a dork, running over the lawn as naked as the day he was born, then jumping and cannonballing right into the cold water.

Jensen winces and Jared laughs, loud and clear.

“It's fucking freezing!” Misha shouts when he resurfaces.

“I could've told you that!” Jensen yells right back. It's July, but the water still loses temperature overnight.

“Getting used to it, though!” Misha claims, then dives back under.

Jared sets the breakfast tray on the porch table, then looks at Jensen quizzically. “Wanna join him?” he asks, then winks to explain his intentions.

Jensen doesn't normally go swimming in the morning, but if it's going to be two hot guys joining him, he's not going to decline. 

“Yeah.”

Jared jumps right into the cold water, too, but Jensen tries to be more careful, sitting at the edge first to dip his feet and legs into the pool. It doesn't last long, though, because Jared shows up, takes his hands, and pulls him right into the pool. Jensen splutters and coughs when he's coming up for air, but he couldn't stay mad at Jared if his life depended on it. Not when he's grinning like that.

“Gotta ask, though,” Jared says as Misha swims a few laps around the pool. “The gigantic house, the huge kitchen, the pool – what the hell are you doing for a living?”

“CEO,” Jensen answers honestly. “At Ackles Corp., running the family business.”

“Oh,” Jared's eyes fly wide open as he looks at Jensen again. “So you're-- well, Jensen Ackles. I could've come to that conclusion earlier.”

“Yeah, the corporation's kinda hard to miss if you've lived here for a while,” Jensen says sheepishly.

“Huh?” Misha asks suddenly. “What's with the slightly embarrassed faces?”

“We, uh,” Jared starts, turning to him and grinning, “We kinda fucked Ackles Corp.'s CEO last night.”

Misha whistles appreciatively, then high fives Jared. “For the record,” he then adds towards Jensen, “I vote for an immediate repeat performance. You ever fucked in this pool?”

Jared rolls his eyes at him as if that was even a question. “Who wouldn't?”

Jensen clears his throat and admits, “I never had the opportunity.”

“Well, we can fix that, can't we,” Misha states, swimming towards Jensen to pin him against the side of the pool to kiss him.

Jensen can't help but grin into the kiss. “There's also a couple more rooms in the house that haven't been... made use of.”

“Like?” Jared prompts from where he's pushing himself up onto the edge surrounding the pool. The glistening water runs down his muscular arms and back in rivulets, highlighting everything about his mouth-watering physique. Jensen has to swallow hard, and his cock announces that it's awake, too.

“A sauna, a huge bathroom, a whirlpool in the basement, just to name a few,” Jensen replies with a wink.

“I would've skipped out of work today anyway,” Misha shrugs.

“You're a writer, you can skip out any time you want,” Jared responds with an amused roll of his eyes. “I think I'll just call in sick.”

“Where do you work?” Jensen asks him.

“I'm an engineer. At Ackles Corp.,” Jared grins, and Jensen facepalms. His company sure isn't tiny, so it's no surprise he doesn't remember Jared. But if he'd ever seen him, he would've remembered him, that's for sure.

“Well, you've got the boss' approval to do that,” Jensen eventually says amused.

Misha chuckles and chimes in, “Well, at least now I know that it's true that people working in positions that come with a lot of responsibility tend to be more submissive in bed. Read that online once.”

“Yeah,” Jensen agrees and lowers his head a bit. He's okay with his more submissive side, always knew the reason for it, too, but having it said like that pushes his dirty talk button.

“So, what do you say,” Misha tips Jensen's chin up with a playfully placed finger. “You never got to suck Jared's cock last night. Wanna get back to that?”

So Jensen finds himself floating naked in his pool before it's even 8 a.m., his head between Jared's legs as he licks and sucks every drop of slightly chlorinated water off of Jared's cock.

He's definitely going to skip work today.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
